


Anika

by KimiSama1989



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anika - Freeform, Assassin - Freeform, Character, Elliot - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Mattheson, Murder, One Shot, Original Female Character - Freeform, Rulers, Short Story, Smut, female - Freeform, kill, kingdom - Freeform, kings - Freeform, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiSama1989/pseuds/KimiSama1989
Summary: Anika has a mission to kill the king, but what will happen when she gets there?





	Anika

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Assassination and Smut

Anika stood at the foot of the castle wall and looked up. The King’s bedchamber was just through the window at the top. She just had to scale the wall and take him out while he was sleeping. The moon gave off just enough light for Anika to see the outline of the bricks in the wall. She reached up and found a handhold. As she began to climb, she thought about her mission.

The previous king, Mattheson, was a kind and just ruler. He cared for his subjects and protected them when the surrounding kingdoms tried to invade. When Mattheson got sick and died, his son, Elliot, took the throne. Elliot was the opposite to his father in almost every way. All he cared about was money and power. He began exploiting the people by raising the taxes and recruiting the men for his army. He sent them with no training into the neighboring kingdoms with hopes of conquering the lands. The men never returned and this only served to anger Elliot.

Anika joined the resistance which consisted of only a dozen other people. She had trained daily with her father before he was sent off to war. This made her the most capable person to take on the task of killing the king and setting everyone free from his tyranny.

Anika reached the window and peered over the ledge. She saw that the room beyond was empty and climbed in. Elliot wasn’t here, but he had to return at some point. She looked around the room for a place to hide and wait for him. The bed against the wall had posts that reached to the ceiling and curtains that could be drawn to enclose the bed. She flattened herself up to the wall and pulled the curtain across her body.

She had lost track of time, when she heard the door open and close again. She waited for the sound of him getting into the bed, but it never came. Instead, the curtain was pulled back and Elliot stood in front of her. She lunged at him causing them both to fall to the floor; him under her. She straddled him and held her knife to his throat. She was about to slice through his flesh, when she felt a slight movement between her legs.

“Which part of this turns you on? Me straddling you or the knife poised to kill you?” She looked at him with genuine confusion. He gulped nervously and spoke too quietly for her to hear. She leaned in signaling him to try again.

“Both.” He repeated just barely loud enough for her to hear. 

She took a moment and truly looked at the features of his face. Her grip on the knife loosened and Elliot took the opportunity to knock it from her hand. It landed on the floor; the handle sticking out from under the bed. Anika pressed both of her hands into his neck; choking him. She felt his manhood twitch under her again. 

“You’re going to enjoy this no matter what I do, won’t you?“ She leaned down and took his mouth possessively with her own. She would think back later and wonder, what had compelled her to do it. Was it the look in his eyes or maybe the smirk that crossed his lips? Elliot ran his fingers through her hair and down her back. His gentle touch surprised Anika. She pulled back and sat up straight. Taking her hands off his throat, she finally noticed his clothing. He wasn’t wearing his kingly outfit: he had on a t-shirt and boxers. She found herself lifting his shirt and running her fingers across the bare skin. He responded by unzipping the front of her leather catsuit and sliding the material off her shoulders. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath which left her breasts exposed. Elliot pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. He rested his hands on her hips and tried to push the fabric down. Anika swatted his hands away and he grabbed her breasts instead. She gasped and slapped his face. He leaned up and licked her nipple before sucking it. Her hips involuntarily ground against him causing him to groan. Anika pulled her body away from him and knelt on her knees. She didn’t give him any chance to get to his feet. She grabbed his boxers and pulled them off with one swift movement. Then she took his member into her mouth, bobbing her head as she sucked. Elliot grabbed her head and pushed her deeper. She knew he must be getting close, but she wasn’t done with him yet. She pried his hand off her head and removed her mouth from him with one final suck. She stood and stepped out of her catsuit. He stood to join her. She grabbed him around the waist, turned and threw him onto the bed. She climbed on top of him to hold him down.

“Condom.” She demanded. He pointed wordlessly to the nightstand. Anika opened the drawer and pulled out a small foil-wrapped package. She opened it, rolled it onto his erection and positioned herself over him. She pushed roughly down onto him and they both moaned. She started moving slowly and sped up until she found a good rhythm. Elliot closed his eyes and his breathing picked up and his hips rocked in time with her. Anika rotated her hips slightly allowing her to hit the perfect spot with each thrust. She could feel herself nearing her release and she picked up her pace until it came rushing over her with a moan. She felt him quiver and climax with a groan of his own. She stayed on top of him for a moment longer to catch her breath before climbing off and removing the condom. She tied it off and threw it in the trash can next to the bed.

She climbed off the bed and began to redress herself. He silently watched her; sweat dripping off his brow. She finished by zipping up her catsuit and grabbing her knife from the floor.

“I have to go. The sun will rise soon and I can’t be caught here.” He smiled and nodded at her as she came back to the bed. She leaned over, kissed him roughly on the lips and slit his throat before climbing back out the window.


End file.
